callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vendetta
Vendetta is the fourth level of the single-player campaign in Call of Duty: World at War. Private Dmitri Petrenko, along the side of Sargeant Reznov, two soldiers from the Soviet Union's Red Army, attempt to assassinate General Heinrich Amsel after surviving an attack by the German Wehrmacht. Walkthrough Petrenko survives an attack along with Sergeant Reznov, without being noticed. After a depressing scene of the execution of Petrenko's comrades during The Battle of Stalingrad, you gain control of Petrenko and crawl near to Reznov. Both of you proceed to crawl to a small opening in the fountain and Reznov tells you about General Heinrich Amsel, who is the architect of this mass murder. Reznov cannot shoot as his hand has been injured, so you must take his place. Reznov does not let you shoot Amsel yet, due to the fact that he does not want you to give away your location. After Amsel walks into the building, Reznov orders you to take out his guards while some bombers are flying overhead to drown out the noise of the shots. After all of Amsel's guards are killed, you follow Reznov. He will lead you through a cafe, and explain how the deserted city used to be crawling with people. While entering another building, Reznov is nearly shot by a Wehrmacht (German infantry) sniper. Reznov jumps through a window and you proceed to follow him. You then ascend some stairs inside the building and begin a frantic dog-eat-dog situation. You must kill the enemy sniper before he kills you. After the enemy sniper is killed, you must move quickly before the Germans rush the building as they would have inevitably heard the shots. While escaping, a german soldier outside the building discovers your location and warns his patrol, who attack the building with flamethrowers, trying to burn you out. You must go prone and crawl out of the building, then jump out of the top floor, only to be attack by three more German soldiers. Luckily, reinforcements arrive to support Reznov. You then find a higher vantage point on the top floor of another building to provide sniper support. After killing the few Wehrmacht troops who attack while keeping pace with your comrades, you then proceed to kill Amsel. Because of the battle taking place outside his building, Amsel will try to run to his car. You shoot the driver and Amsel runs for his life. When Amsel is shot, Reznov explains that the allies' death was not in vain, only to be attacked by a squad of German soldiers who storm the building you are in. The mission ends after Reznov and Dmitri jump into a river to escape. Gameplay Tips * You attain the "The Professional" Achievement/Trophy by killing all seven of Amsel's henchmen and an attack dog at the start of the level without reloading. As you only have five shots, you must first kill six enemy soldiers with at most four shots. Kill the rightmost pair with a single shot to the spot where their helmets overlap, then with the middle pair shoot the nearer soldier through the head where it overlaps with the smoking soldier's side; the leftmost pair is the most difficult to one-shot as they align for only a moment. (You should be able to hit the others, then you can wait for them to line up, or would walk around the fountain and take your aim there. It gives you a better angle at which to get both of them when they are close.) It is possible to kill both the last soldier and the attack dog with the last shot, and in fact the official strategy guide recommends this and to restart if you don't, but the dog is only in front of the soldier for a second, when it looks to its right. Therefore the guard should be prioritized for the last shot, while the dog can be killed by a melee attack to attain the achievement/trophy. * You attain the "Gunslinger" Achievement/Trophy by dealing a fatal hit to Amsel with a pistol. As you do not have a pistol at the start, when you have to kill the enemy sniper there will be a Walther P38 that spawns on a table. It may be possible for a German to drop one. * If you are not attempting the Gunslinger achievement, then the MP-40 is the best weapon for close quarters. However, as you progress later in the level the engagement ranges will lengthen and it will be safer to use the PTRS-41 and/or the Kar98k. * The best time to shoot one of the flamethrower-wielding German soldiers to start the 'ambush' is almost immediately after you are able to aim; there should be one passing right in front of two other soldiers. If you miss this first opportunity, the soldier will walk back to the same spot again in a few seconds. * The best way to defeat the enemy sniper on the harder difficulty modes is to find out where he is when Reznov draws his fire and shoot at the window he will appear at with an MP-40 which can be obtained from the Germans killed near the Red Square. With a little luck, 3 bullets from the MP-40 will hit the sniper, instantly killing him. Reznov will then say "You just grazed him!" or "You only wounded him!" immeadiately followed my "The patrols will surely have heard those shots" Trivia * There is a Dmitri Petrenko in Call of Duty 4, on the mission Blackout, looking out of the tower on Sins of the Father, and trying to revive Captain Price in the final mission Game Over * This level is highly reminiscent of the previous Call of Duty 4 levels mentioned above. In both instances, the player takes control of a younger soldier following the lead of an older, more experienced veteran as they attempt to assassinate an enemy leader. Like with the previous levels, it is important to follow the advice and commands of the experienced soldier in order to achieve victory. *Whenever Reznov says he will draw the enemy sniper's fire, he shoots a single shot weapon (i.e. Mosin-Nagant). But the weapon he carries is a PPSh-41, an automatic weapon. It would be very difficult to get a single shot from a PPSh-41. * This level bears a striking resemblance at times to the 2001 Jean-Jacques Annuad film Enemy at the Gates., especially the opening scene in the fountain. * After the beginning cut scene, when the player gains control of Petrenko, the music from the main menu plays. * If you no-scope one of the German soldiers Reznov will compliment you by saying "No scope? Nice.", in a surprised tone. * There are multiple destroyed King Tigers scattered around the level despite the fact that King Tigers weren't produced until much later, in 1944. The Panzer IV tanks are also of a late-model, inaccurate for the time period the level takes place in. * The Red Square in Stalingrad is also called Fallen Fighter's Square. * This is probably the only time you hear Dmitri. You hear him scream in the burning building when the burning board falls on him. *When you get to the building, where the Germans try to "burn you out" you can shoot one of the German flamethrowers and the fuel tank will not explode. *After you are handed the Mosin Nagant and go back to where you were faking your death, you'll see a Russian soldier to your right who is the first one shot. He will still be alive *This level is arguably the easiest to get your "Rough Economy" Achievement/Trophy. After you are rescued by your comrades and climb into the building to provide sniper support, wait until the German reinforcements move onto the left balcony. Take aim there. *If you reveal your position during this level you can get rid of the infantry on recruit and continue on with the mission. If Reznov dies you can pick up his PPSH-41 for a short time, but you are reloaded back to the last checkpoint. You must to be inside the cafe to do this. *This level is not available on co-op. The game skips this level and goes straight onto Their Land, Their Blood. * Its possible to climb the stairs in the house before Reznov does where the German soldiers discover you. You will still be crushed by the flaming log and Reznov will come to save you from in front even if you did beat him to the top. * One of the German soldiers in the beginning cutscene is carrying a Thompson, an American submachine gun used by marines during World War II. * The reticule of the Sniper Scope, in this level, has a chevron in the middle. *The Nazi planes flying overhead are Focke-Wulf FW-200s which were, in reality, used more for maritime patrol then strategic bombing as they appeared to be doing, although FW-200s were deployed to Stalingrad to provide support to the 6th army and airlift supplies. *In reality, flamethrowers don't explode when shot. This was a misconception started by Hollywood in the movie Saving Private Ryan. The worst thing that can happen when the tank is shot is when the tank ruptures, the force of the liquid exiting the tank will blow you forward and just knock you down. *When you jump out of the flaming building, there will be a few dead soldiers. Above them will be drawings on the wall similar to the ones in Ring of Steel. *There is a glitch where you can get a flamethrower in this level, in the house where you take out the sniper, you have to jump on the table opposite of the one with a P38 then jump on the shelf then on the window, it might take you a few tries but jump where the metal fence is on the ledge and there will be an invisible ledge from there, jump off and your outta the level. Then go to where the German patrol should be then go prone then stand and walk to where your squad saves you and Reznov, a German with a flamethrower appears, kill him then you can take his flamethrower. (Oddly, its an American M2 Flamethrower instead of the German Flammenwerfer 35) *You can pick up a PPSh-41 in this level. When you jump out of the flaming building, kill one of the Russian soldiers and the soldier will drop a PPSh-41 that you can pick up. *If you try and take the path Heinrich Amsel takes after sniping the soldiers from the Red Square, and you reach a door inside the building Amsel walked into, you will automatically die. * If you go back to the beginning of the fountatin after Reznov gives you his sniper, notice that the first soldier to be gunned down will repeat the animation from the cutscene, even though he should be dead. * At the moment when the German infantry arrive after you're finished giving sniper support, Reznov says "Show no fear comrades!", but there are only the two of you. * If you reveal your position to the men in the Red Square, Reznov will magically have a PPSh-41 appear in his hands while the one he is supposed to pick up after you snipe the men in the Red Square is still on the ground. * This is the only level you can kill Reznov, if you wait and give away your position Reznov will pick up a PPSh, (as mentioned above) but you if quickly knife him after he picks it up he will die, you will not restart back to a checkpoint so you are free to explore, go on Recruit to kill the enemies near-by. But you cant go past the cafe because Reznov is not alive to let you through. External links * The official GameFAQs guide to Call of Duty: World at War missions Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels